


Perspective

by RiethTheLost



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, I die free, Lots and Lots of Death, Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: The undead and unkindled are not the only ones with reason to fight- with reason to go on, despite it all. Their stories are untold, but they still fight on.





	1. Iudex Gundyr

I see another approaching. How many does this make now? Many have come... and they have all fallen. My vigil remains paramount- nothing will stand between me and this shrine until a worthy unkindled has awoken. Could they finally be the one? Is my task... finally at it's end? I do not know. They are near now... Drawing the blade from my armor. It is time. 

**Show me your strength of will, unkindled one! Show the strength to face the dark, and all it's horrors!**

I feel it... the darkness within. The abyss has it's hold in me, and with this battle sapping my strength, soon it will overtake me. I am only glad that an unkindled of worthy strength came before I finally succumbed. This is the way a warrior should die... In battle, blade in his hand! I welcome it with open arms! 

**Unkindled one, your strength is admirable... But I cannot fall yet- Your will is yet to be put to the true... test...**

The abyss has claimed me now. I can only watch and hope this unkindled is strong enough. 

**Fight! Cling to life! The dark cannot hold you!**

My life is leaving me... at long last. My vigil is ending, my blood is spilled. An unkindled with will strong enough to face the dark has risen, and I am no longer needed. I die in peace, knowing my duty is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Iudex (and by extension, champion) gundyr as a proud warrior- one who stands guard, waiting for the day when someone strong enough to defeat him arrives. Much like the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma, his job is essentially to weed out the unkindled too weak to perform their task.


	2. Soul of Cinder

It is time now... the dark encroaches. The world has reached it's end, one way or another. And in the final moments of this fleeting flame, I have been reborn again. One last battle, one last fading flame, and one last undying warrior. In the end, I fear the dark will win. But until that day when the light fully fades, I will stand ready. Let the last dance begin. 

I hear them- thousands of voices. Their hearts beat as one, their souls _burn_ as one. I am at once myself, and all of them. So many lives, so many journeys, and I can remember them all. And we are all screaming in pain. In pain, in rage, in determination. We will see this flame burn strong! We are the souls that have sacrificed themselves for this world! And we will sacrifice again! We are the burning passion of the pyromancers, the strength of the knights! The intelligence of the sorcerers, and the faith of the priests! We are the power of the Lords of Cinder, and darkness will fall before us! We are... One. The soul of the first lord burns brightest, even more than all the others combined.

I am the first lord, and the last. I am sunlight, and cinder. I am the fire, and the ash that remains when it fades. _And when all light fades from this world, you are the darkness that remains. I cannot allow you to extinguish the light. I. AM. THE SUN! I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE SOUL OF CINDER. AND YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amalgamation of everyone who's ever burned in the fire. Every undead who's given their lives for the sake of the world.


	3. Gwyndolin

My arms... will not move. I can no longer feel them. I can no longer feel anything but pain. But I can still see, still hear. I can still see what this wretched creature has done to my home, still hear the knights outside, corrupted into defending this abomination. But now I hear a new sound. A new set of footsteps, and the sounds of combat. Has someone finally come to slay the god eater?

**No one will stop me, weakling. I will consume you like I have all the others.**

It is not so, Aldrich. Indeed, someone has entered this room... I only wish there were some way I could help... them. This is to be our shared final moment.

**The only creature who's last moments are occuring is this wretch of an unkindled.**

Aldrich... You will not... hold me. You call upon the power of a lord of cinder, but I can call upon the power of sunlight itself. My father is gone, but his strength remains. I cannot truly hurt you myself but... I can resist.

**Stop.... Resisting... The inevitable will come. You cannot stop... me from... No! NO! What have you done? I cannot...**

We die today, Aldrich. This unkindled has freed me... and won a hope for this world with your death. The fire... will live on. So I can die happy.


End file.
